


竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十三章 雕花的衣柜

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [7]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语，以及主页置顶*ooc我的，私设我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 1





	竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十三章 雕花的衣柜

五竹将怀里的人放在床边，有些粗暴的推了一下，范闲没站稳，“咣当”一声仰躺在床上，他没觉得多疼，心里却兴奋起来，西瓜清甜响应主人的情绪也活跃起来，五竹将范闲刚刚给他系好的腰带拆开，丢到床下，又将衣服一件件脱下来，范闲用手肘撑着上身，饶有兴趣的看他叔儿一板一眼的脱衣服，范闲从未发现原来一板一眼竟然还能是个色情的词汇，有一种酥麻开始在他身体中蔓延开，源头似乎是后腰的大雪山，范闲感觉到，随着这股子酥麻的蔓延，他身前身后都有了反应。

五竹将自己的衣服脱的只剩下亵裤便来脱范闲的衣服，范闲任五竹折腾，一双满含情欲的眼睛紧随着他叔儿那双修长但满是青筋的手。那双手曾将他从杀手的追杀中抢出去，那是一双握着铁钎的手；也曾提着他的腰，力气大到留下乌青的指痕。

五竹将范闲的衣服扒完了，范闲伸出右手，将他叔儿的右手拉过来，在满是青筋的手背上一吻，又朝后挪了一点儿，在指头上一吻，之后张开嘴将五竹那只右手的无名指和中指含进嘴里。范闲咬着那两只手指朝后躺去，五竹被带着朝他俯下身来，左手撑在范闲头边。

范闲咬着那两根手指，不时发力，柔软而灵活的舌头围着五竹的指尖打转，又主动将双腿抬起来盘在他叔儿腰上。

“药膏”五竹说，范闲咬着他不放，五竹懂了。

他后腰和腿发力，将上身撑住，左手探到范闲身下，那处柔软之地已经有些湿润，五竹将一根手指探进去，有点儿涩，按了两下涩意便没有了，五竹渐渐又加了一根手指。范闲控制自己的肌肉缩了缩，上下两张嘴同时吮吸他叔儿的手指。五竹将左手的两根手指完全捅进去，离范闲敏感地带还很远，他在范闲肠壁上用力按了一下，换来范闲一声惊呼，五竹趁势将自家右手拯救出来，也没管上面的口水和牙印儿，撑在范闲头边，那只还被吮吸着的左手又加了一根手指。

范闲伸手将他叔拉下来，两个人交换了一个缠绵而激烈的亲吻。五竹将手指退出来，左手扶着自家利刃顶上柔软的穴口，待利刃闯进那条独为他准备的幽深秘径，便将左臂也撑在范闲头边上。两个人的唇舌依然纠缠在一起，五竹撑着手臂，下身动起来，并且逐渐加大力度，每一次撞在范闲的敏感带上，那些即将溢出口的呻吟声都被五竹叼进嘴里。

范闲有些挨不住了，他用舌头将他叔儿那条霸道的舌头顶出去，张开嘴大口的喘息。五竹将头埋在范闲颈边，身下动作重而坚定。不是小幅度的抽插，因此速度并不很快，但每一次都五竹都拔出半根，然后稳准狠的撞回去。五竹咬在范闲肩头，听着身下人在他拔出来的时候喘息，在他撞上去的时候呻吟。不时会有一句支离破碎的话从他嘴里溢出来，范闲在喊他“叔儿——”

五竹也不知道自己为什么要这样做，但他心中并没有疑问和迷茫，他就这样一下一下抽插着，听着范闲清晰的呻吟和呼吸声在他耳边回荡，直到把范闲插出来。

五竹等范闲射精时绷紧的身体渐渐放松下来，就按着原来的进度开始抽插，很奇怪的是范闲却没有了以往的那种推拒，就好像因为刚刚那场情事，范闲已经习惯了这个节奏。然而五竹又抽插了一会儿，感觉到范闲又有了反应，就打断了这个节奏。

五竹将手臂从范闲圈着他腰的腿下面探过去，依然撑在范闲身侧。范闲的腿弯卡在他叔儿的手臂上，整个下半身被打开到最大，五竹稍微往范闲头的方向移了移手臂，范闲的腰臀便离了床榻，完完全全翘起来。这个姿势简直要命，五竹再顶撞起来，便是轻而易举的没根而入。

“啊——叔儿——”五竹将速度提起来，次次都撞在那幽径极深的地方，范闲的呻吟声高亢起来，然而他叔儿却俯身低头，将他的唇堵住。

“嗯——唔——”范闲觉得他要窒息了，但他叔儿却不肯放过他。范闲在五竹唇上狠狠的咬了一口，二人相交的唇舌间立刻便弥散开带着木香的血腥味道。

五竹放开范闲的唇舌，身下的力道和速度转为狂风暴雨。范闲如同离水的鱼，大口的将空气抽进自己的肺里，然而吐出来的气都会带出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。眼泪顺着眼角滚落，没入范闲乌黑的鬓发里。

范闲身体一震颤抖，下身猛的将身体中插着的那柄利刃吸紧。五竹顺着范闲吮吸的力道，将一腔欲火都送到范闲身体里。两个人保持连在一起的动作在床上喘息，渐渐平静下来。

五竹那最后一下捅得很深，他没放开卡着范闲腿弯的两条手臂，而是抬手将那两条修长的腿抬起来。五竹侧头，在范闲左腿内侧咬了一口，惹来范闲一声轻呼。

范闲已经平静下来，他的气终于喘匀了。想想刚才他叔儿捅他的时候，范闲感觉自己差点儿憋死。

“五大人”范闲说，声调有些沙哑，但是很轻快，像一把钩子，直往五竹耳朵里钻。他将没被啃的那条腿搭在他叔儿肩膀上，“五大人威武，小范大人刚刚真是欲仙欲死。”五竹没听懂，但他知道他家坤泽大概又可以了。

五竹在范闲大腿内侧嘬出一溜红印子，眼见离范闲那个地方越来越近了。

不是吧，范闲撑起身，看他叔儿的动作，他可从来没教过他叔儿这个玩儿法。范闲看着他叔儿蒙眼的黑布，想起他叔平日里正儿八经，一板一眼的模样。从小到大，从悬崖到床上，从叔到叔儿，从挨打到挨操，范闲忽然有些抗拒。男人几乎都很喜欢被口，但他不希望他叔儿对他那样。

范闲双臂发力，将身体后撤，同时长腿一摆从他叔儿手里挣脱出来。范闲就势一滚，趴在另半张床上，成功从他叔儿身前溜了。

然而还没等范闲起身，右臂已经落入五竹手中，五竹将范闲的右臂反剪压在腰窝上，又快速出手将他左手臂也捉过来，等范闲反应过来，他已经被反剪双手，按在床上了。

五竹按着他的双臂，声音冷冷清清的，道：”你说过，今日让我为所欲为。”

“范闲实在不能接受他叔儿给他口，于是有些急切的问出来：“叔儿想做什么。”

五竹顿了一下，“咬你”，他说。

范闲：。。。。。。他理解错了！

这下尴尬了，他叔儿当时只是一路啃下去，并没意识到自己快要啃到了不得的地方，所以这算是范闲食言了。

“那里，不能咬”，五竹问，问的自然是大腿内侧。

范闲：“。。。能，叔儿——是我错了。”说完双腿在床上蹭了蹭，在五竹压着他双臂的压力下，将屁股翘了起来。“是我食言在先，你罚我吧！”范闲说的干嘣脆的。五竹看了看那翘的不怎么翘的屁股，没说什么，只是将自家利刃插了回去。五竹压着范闲的两只手臂就这么干起来。

范闲侧着头，上身因为无法发力，紧紧的跟床被贴在一起。他觉得今天的姿势都十分憋气，身后他叔儿的动作大起来，范闲感觉自己的呻吟将肺里的空气全带出去，喘息却跟不上他所需求的氧气量。好像出的气多，进的气少似的。

随着五竹动作频率和幅度的加大，五竹压住范闲那两只手臂的力度也在增加，范闲为了补偿他叔儿，尽量将屁股翘高些，好方便他叔儿抽插，但现在他快要撑不住了，他叔儿压他双臂的力道实在不是他那两条根本架不起来的双腿能撑住的，他感觉五竹钳着他手腕的力度也肯定在他手腕上留下青紫了。

“叔儿——哈——”快感随着他叔儿的撞击，一波一波的从下身涌上来，范闲真的有一种要被灭顶的感觉，他快要喘息不上来了。范闲先一步射在床被上，五竹却没放过他，范闲生理上对身后的撞击有些抗拒，但他心里想着自己刚刚食言，便觉得他叔儿怎么折腾他都行。所以依然尽量将屁股翘高些，方便他家叔儿抽插。

五竹又顶了一会儿，范闲身前硬起来。但这个姿势，范闲前身总是拖在床被上。小范大人的床被自然是上好的锦缎，但也架不住一直在上面磨搓，尤其还是那么脆弱敏感的地方。于是身后的狂风暴雨还没到高峰，范闲再一次射了出来。

五竹不知道他家少爷今天的节奏为什么不大对劲儿，他在脑中思考了一下，将其归结为，他家少爷喜欢被他从后面上。而且刚刚他家少爷的确特别配合他的动作，尽量翘的高些。

五竹终于放开压着范闲双臂的那只手，范闲将手臂慢慢移到头边上来，感觉手臂疼的快要断了。然而还没等他缓一缓疼痛，身后要命的五竹叔儿又将他腰提起来，狂风暴雨来的更加猛烈。范闲只好配合。

好歹这次双臂解放了，范闲将上身撑起来，呼吸总算容易一些。

“叔儿——啊——咬奥我！”范闲一边晃，一遍简短的表明自己说话的意图。

“好”五竹答应。就这这个姿势，两人共攀高峰，五竹将完全标记再次做了一遍。

这是他们的新婚之夜，范闲的精力似乎充沛的惊人，一场激烈的情事过后，范闲在五竹怀里歇了一会儿就又将他叔儿的欲火撩拨起来。每一场情事都由完全标记结束，似乎完全标记是一种仪式，一种象征，一种五竹对范闲的霸道占有，一种范闲对五竹的俯首称臣。


End file.
